The Untold Story of Sylvia and Lawrence
by Miss Luna Clipse
Summary: Genderbend. It's all the details behind the struggles and heart-wrenching losses between best friends Sylvia Snape and Lawrence Evans. (Note: Image shown rightfully and respectfully belongs to Viria13 on DeviantArt) Rated T for some mild violence and some intense moments.
1. 1

1. She kept her head down, her nose pointing to the ground, her slick jet black hair hanging on either side of her cheeks, framing her slight face. She was careful to keep to herself, to avoid the cheerfully chattering students that scurried around her. She ignored the stares, the whispers, the horrid nickname they all had given her as first years.

A sixth year now, stumbling down the main staircase towards the great hall, Sylvia Snape managed to forget about the trick step at the very bottom. She tripped as her foot sank into the wood, throwing her hands out in front of her to catch her fall. Her books skid across the floor in every direction, her dull worn messenger bag hitting the ground beside her with a loud thud.

People rushed past her, oblivious to her existence, some kicking her books aside in their hurry, others even hopping over her as though she herself was the trick step. After a mere moment, the staircase and corridor were empty, and loud talking and laughing carried from the large doorway to the Great Hall as everyone ate dinner.

"Well, look who _fell_," a voice dripping with humour called, and Sylvia lifted her head from her awkward position to see Jamie Potter smirking down at her. Her best friends, Sarah Black, Rebecca Lupin, and Patricia Pettigrew all stood behind her, flanking her.

Sylvia grunted softly, pushing herself off of the ground in the attempt to stand up, but her trapped foot made her lose balance, and she fell back down. Her elbows buckled, and her face hit the ground.

Jamie snickered at this. "Are you stuck?" she asked with mock concern, "Do you need some help, _Saliva?"_ She laughed, and Sarah joined her. Rebecca averted her eyes from the scene, striking up a conversation with a nearby painting of a fairy. Patricia merely stared at Jamie with pure admiration.

"My name," Sylvia said softly to the floor, "is Sylvia. And you'd best leave me alone."

"Didn't make the team this year, did you?" Jamie taunted, brushing her own stylishly messy jet black hair back to make her bright red Quidditch robes more visible.

"I didn't try out." Sylvia mumbled, her voice still muffled by the hardwood floor.

Jamie found this comical, and continued laughing, before drawing her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she exclaimed, and Sylvia gasped in shock as she was jerked upward, her foot yanked painfully from the step, tugging off her shoe and leaving a thin cut on her ankle. Her head bumped the ceiling, and she looked down at the four girls with fear, being around thirteen feet in the air. Jamie opened her mouth to utter another spell.

"Hey, Potter!" a male voice called, and the five girls, one still hovering just below the ceiling, all turned to see Lawrence Evans striding down the hall, his crimson hair clinging to his kind face in curls. His satchel bumped his thigh as he increased speed.

"What're you doing to her?" he exclaimed, looking up at Sylvia, who was breathing hard at both her own height and the sight of Lawrence Evans standing up for her.

Jamie grinned, her clear brown eyes softening as he neared. "Just having some fun, Evans," she said, running her fingers through her own hair to make it appear more windblown, "Saliva here was being a pest."

"Her name," Lawrence said sternly, "is Sylvia." He muttered a spell to himself, waving his wand, and Sylvia slowly drifted to the ground. She landed on her feel, one bare, and collapsed, trembling at how high up she'd been. "Sylv," Lawrence murmured, and knelt down beside her, helping her to stand, "Are you okay?"

"She's fine!" Jamie insisted, "We were only having fun!" Sarah crossed her arms, glowering at Lawrence, while Patricia nodded in agreement to everything Jamie said. Sylvia merely leaned against Lawrence queasily.

"You call this fun?" Lawrence snapped, taking Sylvia's satchel and placing it over his own shoulder, before collecting her books, "This is cruel! You're all bullies! You scared her!" Sylvia clutched her head in her hands, trying to clear her thoughts. She wanted to tell him she wasn't scared, that she didn't need his help, but she found it best not to open her mouth at the current moment.

Jamie sighed. "Calm down mate, it was just a game."

"Just a game?" Lawrence repeated, "Potter, you are the most immature, conceited person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

Jamie grinned at this. "And you," she replied, "are rather dashing."

Lawrence's cheeks flushed a bashful shade of pink, and he cleared his throat, turning to Sylvia. He took her arm and helped her down the hall to the front doors.

"Are you all right, Sylv?" he asked her as they went down the front steps of the castle and sat down in front of a tree by the lake. The weather was still warm, but the slight chilly breeze indicated that it was going to get cold soon. Sylvia nodded, allowing her breathing to slow and mentally kicking herself for appearing to be so weak back by the staircase.

Lawrence looked at her sympathetically, and pulled her into a hug. "Don't let them get to you," he told her earnestly, "They're prats, they're not worth the trouble they make."

Sylvia buried her nose into his shoulder, staring straight ahead. "Jamie fancies you," she said, her voice muffled by his robes. Lawrence didn't respond to this, but instead pulled away and laid back in the grass. Sylvia sat on her knees beside him, looking out at the lake. "You don't fancy her too... Do you?" she said quietly after a moment of silence.

Lawrence sighed. "Sylv," he said, not meeting her gaze, "I don't really know–"

"Oi, Sylvia!"

The two looked up, and a shady-looking group of Slytherins stood in front of them, some glaring at Lawrence, others grinning at Sylvia. The group consisted of Lucy Malfoy, Blake Lestrange, Darla Yaxley, and many others. "Why're you hanging around this Mudblood?" Blake asked, looking at Lawrence with disgust written on his face, which was startlingly attractive and had various bits of his wild ashy black hair hanging in it. He was a bit mad.

Lawrence's chin dropped slightly, and he looked at Sylvia. Sylvia looked back at him and bit her lip. "I–I'll see you guys later..." she said to the group, who all shrugged and walked back up to the castle, throwing Lawrence dirty looks and obscene gestures. He stared at Sylvia in disbelief.

"Why are you still friends with them?" he asked, following the now distant group with his eyes full of distaste, "They're horrid! They called me a Mudblood!"

Sylvia bowed her head. "I know, Lawrence, I'm really sorry they called you that..." she replied helplessly.

Lawrence looked back at her, and his eyes softened at her obvious struggle to explain. "Look," he said, "I know they're your friends and all. But you're too good for them, okay? I'm your best friend. All right?"

Sylvia knew his words were true, and gave him a rare smile, something she only gave him.

"We've been friends since we were little," she said, "Of course you're my best friend."

They both looked out into the water as they reminisced.


	2. 2

2_. "Watch, Pat, watch!" Lawrence squealed, kicking his small tennis shoes off as he swung higher._

_"You're not a'sposed too, Lawry!" Patrick shouted as Lawrence giggled, his baseball cap flying off his head as his bare toes touched the sky. He jumped off, soaring across the playground, and landed by the slides several feet away without fear or harm._

_"I'm telling mom!" Patrick shrieked, and skid his feet into the playground pebbles to stop his own swing, "I told you you're not a'sposed to! And you did it anyways! I'm telling mom!" He sprinted off the playground towards the line of houses nearby. _

_"No Pat, don't!" Lawrence exclaimed, his face full of fear, "I didn't mean it, I swear!" _

_He could barely hear, "You freak!" being shouted from Patrick before his voice faded away. Lawrence turned back to the playground, his round face streaming with tears._

_Seven-year-old Sylvia watched this from the bushes, and was relieved that the whiny blonde one was gone. Cautiously, she stepped out of the bushes, revealing herself to Lawrence, who jumped at her sudden appearance. "Who are you?" he asked, not unkindly, a bit shocked at the sight of this girl with leaves in her dark hair and an oversized cotton t-shirt and runny white socks._

_"My name is Sylvia." she said, her voice unusually quiet. Her hair hung in her face, and she was constantly brushing it away, but it continued to slide back in her eyes, "Do you know why you just did that?"_

_"I do lotsa stuff like that," he said, "I can make one leaf fall off a tree sometimes just by looking at it, I can make the water pitcher float, and I can unlock the bathroom door!"_

_"You're a wizard." Sylvia blurted, and flinched, waiting for his reaction._

_Lawrence stared. "No I'm not!" he insisted, "You'd better not tell Patrick that, he'll get angry. You're lying, that's nonsense, so... So you'd best leave me alone, weird girl!"_

_Looking conflicted and unsure of himself, he dashed away from Sylvia, who watched him miserably. So much for easing him into the truth..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"There are more?" 9-year-old Lawrence whispered, beneath the covers of the fort they had built on his bed._

_Sylvia nodded, watching the way the light from the fire inside the lantern flickered against his face, awe evident in her eyes. "Millions," she whispered, and blushed when he leaned in closer to hear better, "There are schools for them, the children. We'll be going to them soon."_

_Lawrence sat back, amazed. "Which one will we go to?" he asked excitedly._

_Sylvia grinned, brushing her thick hair from her face. "The greatest school ever," she said, and was pleased at Lawrence's amazed expression, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_"There are four houses," she continued, "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Slytherins are the best though, I hope you end up in it."_

_Lawrence smiled at her, and she gasped in shock when he pulled her into a hug. "Me too." he told her, "If it means being with my very best friend ever."_

_Sylvia had never been happier._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, and Lawrence hopped off the stool and bounded over to the table full of cheering people. Sylvia watched miserably from her seat at the Slytherin table._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"We'll be friends forever... Right Lawrence?"_

_"Of course, Sylvia. No matter what."_


End file.
